Salvation
by agsk22
Summary: What if Caroline and Stefan's relationship started with Caroline bringing him back from the brink, after turning his humanity off?
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently fallen in love with Caroline and Stefan (Steroline) so I wanted to do something along the lines of Caroline bringing him back after he turns his humanity off. Let me know what you guys think!**

"Your humanity is killing you" Klaus says with a chuckle. I watch, from above the gym, unnoticed by the three of them. "So, turn it off." Klaus continues. I suck in my breathe watching as horror spreads across Elena's face.

"NO!" Stefan roars back at him. In a split second Klaus has Stefan backed against the wall, hand around his neck.

"TURN IT OFF" Klaus bellows with rage. The compulsion was too strong for Stefan to resist now, and just like that his humanity was gone, a light died in his eyes. I shudder in horror to think of what Stefan could do without his humanity. Remnants of stories I had hear about him in the 20's. The Ripper.

"What have you done?" I hear Elena whisper in shock. I gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shh. Caroline, don't scream." Damon instructs with his hand still clasped around my mouth. "Can you do that?" he asks raising his eyebrow. I nod and he slowly removes his hand.

"Damon…" I trail off tilting my head towards Stefan, Klaus and Elena down below.

"He turned it off didn't he?" Damon asks, fear evident in the intonation in his voice. I nod silently; we both turn to the window as Elena runs to Stefan pleading him to turn it back on.

"She doesn't understand. Humans never do. They try but it is impossible for them to grasp that the morals of someone could just be gone at the flip of a switch. It took Stefan 30 years to get a hold on his life after the last time he turned it off." Damon exclaims, running his fingers through his hair.

If it took Stefan that long he would lose Elena. Elena didn't know it yet but she would never get Stefan back not in her lifetime.

"I guess she will be all yours." I scoff at him, remembering how angry I was at him. Shock flashes across his face for a split second.

"Look Caroline you can hate me and scoff at my decisions, but at the end of the day I love my brother and you and I are going to have to bring him back from the edge. Last time he went all Ripper on me I couldn't save him. Lexie did. As much as I love Elena she would never forgive me if I didn't at least try." He says to me as he composes himself. "And I'll be damned if you font help me try."

"And if we fail?" I ask timidly, fearing the answer.

"Well I killed Lexie, so I don't know." Damon says as I swallow a lump in my throat.

"You get Elena, I will get Stefan." I say with fake confidence. Damon nods and in a split second I see him down below in the gym, sweeping Elena off her feet. I gulp and follow suit.

Stefan growls at the sight of me, taking a defensive stance against me.

"Stefan. I'm just here to help. Come with me and we will figure this out." I say calmly as we dance circles around each other.

"Well well well if it isn't Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, here to save the day." I shiver as Klaus's familiar voice echoes throughout the gym. I slowly stand up out of my crouch, my eyes fixated on Stefan, while he does the same.

"Klaus whatever game you are playing, needs to stop. These are people's lives you are messing with. It's no longer funny." I say crossing the room to him. "Tell Stefan to turn it back on."

"I will. In good time, I have such big plans for him. And when they are done, he will be able to choose for himself." Klaus says grinning at me. I move even closer to him, until our eyes are inches apart.

"Klaus please. Do it for me." I plead, searching his face for a lapse in judgment, but find nothing. He leans in close to my ear, breathing warm air against my neck.

"Sweetheart, you are gravely mistaken in thinking you are worth anything to me. Good riddance Caroline Forbes."

And with a rustle Klaus and Stefan are gone.

Stefan was gone,

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!**

I pushed the Salvatore's heavy mid-century door open. Across the foyer by the fireplace Damon was attempting to calm a screaming Elena down. Neither one seemed to notice my presence at first.

"How could you leave him with Klaus?" she screeched at him. He remained silent, flashing his eyes towards me for a split second. Realizing Stefan was not with me he let out a small but shaky breath. "Damon!" Elena insisted again. Damon snapped. Coming closer to her, inches from her face he shouted

"I don't know Elena, I don't know. Maybe it's because I secretly hate him." She finally stopped screaming as he turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door.

I crossed the room to try and comfort the now crying Elena.

"Caroline, you should have seen him; it was like he became this empty shell. Like all the parts that made Stefan, Stefan were gone." She sobbed into my blue sweater.

"I know. I know. Just try and relax, we are going to get him back I promise." I say as I pat her on the back. "How long has it been since you slept?" I asked, trying to recount in the last 48 hours when any of us had slept.

"Days." She remarks. "But I can hardly think about that now can I?" she says sniffling.

"I think sleep is the best thing you can do to help Stefan right now." I say, leading her to the couch. Within minutes she's sound asleep and I am alone with the sound of her even breaths. Damon opens his bedroom door, eyeing Elena asleep he quietly motions for me to follow. I do.

"Did Klaus say anything about where they were headed?" Damon asks with hope in his voice.

"No." I reply. "Nothing except how he has big plans for Stefan." I say.

"Big plans? What does he mean by big plans?' Damon asks running his fingers through his oily hair.

"When was the last time you showered?" I ask crinkling my nose at him, skillfully avoiding his question.

"It has been a while. We have had a lot going on." Damon says. Cracking the first smile I had seen in the last 24 hours from him.

"Why don't you do that while I go check on Elena?" I say nodding towards the Salvatore bathroom. He nods and heads that way. Careful not to make too much noise I tiptoe down stairs to where the still sleeping Elena lied.

The buzz of the news channel two rooms away caught my attention. "14 found dead in the Tennessee woods after a brutal animal attack took out their campsite." The news woman reported.

Goosebumps spread like wildfire down my body, chilling me to the core. _Big Plans._ The sound of Klaus's voice fills my head. Less than 12 hours had gone by and Stefan had already killed at least 10 people, I factored out at most four for Klaus.

We needed to go now. I needed to go now, who knows how many more people Stefan could kill before I got there. I couldn't leave Elena alone, meaning I would have to go alone. Damon would never let me go after Stefan without backup, who am I kidding?

The sound of running water still echoed from upstairs, while soft snores drifted from the living room couch. I would have a good head start, and he didn't know about Tennessee I thought to myself.

Quietly I grabbed my leather jacket from the couch and slipped out the door. Taking a deep breath I turned on my heel and headed towards Tennessee.

 **10 hours later**

I had made better time than I thought. All I could think the whole about the whole time was the lifelessness in Stefan's eyes. What was I going to do? Could he be saved?

I had arrived at the scene of the 14 victims to find it crowded with news cast, and grieving town members. I tried to fit in by lighting a candle and shedding a fake tear or two. The real reason I was there was to pick up on their scent. Klaus's was virtually impossible to follow, all originals were like that, but Stefan's was strong, familiar, it brought me just a little bit of comfort just sensing it.

Making sure I wasn't followed I took off in the direction of Stefan's scent. I made it maybe 10 miles before it brought me to an abandoned mansion. I could only imagine the beauty it used to hold back in the day. But it was torn down now and cobwebbed, the trail went cold here.

A branch snapped behind me and I whipped around, coming face to face with that familiar scent. I breathed it in before looking up to meet his cold eyes. He was carrying fire wood from the nearby woods

"Stefan. You scared me." I breathed out watching my breath freeze in the cold crisp air.

"You should be afraid of me." Stefan growled back at me, hesaid before pushing past me with the firewood still in his arms.

"I saw the mess you made today." I said, his step didn't even falter as he headed towards the rundown mansion. "Stefan Salvatore, I am talking to you." I barked marching towards him.

I could feel the bark digging into the back of my head before I even knew what hit me. Stefan's arm pressed hard against my neck, we were backed up into a tall oak tree in the front yard.

"Stef- " I tried to choke out but it just promoted him to press harder.

"Do you ever shut up?!" he screamed at me. "Since the very first day I met you, your annoying perky voice has never once not had something to say. Always poking your nose where it doesn't belong, bothering me constantly. For once in your life Caroline would you just shut up?" he roared at me.

I couldn't hide the shock on my face. I didn't have time his hands twisted around my neck, snapping it as everything went dark.

 **Please leave your comments I love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! Next one will be longer!**

Dazed and confused, I regained my consciousness. Without opening my eyes, I tried to assess the extent of my surroundings. I was on my side, my face pressed into the cold tiles, my hands bind together behind my back. I could hear crackling from a fire, but I could only barley feel the warmth from it. Slowly I sat up, rolling my shoulders to get all the kinks out and opened my eyes. Immediately they fixated on a bored Klaus, pretending to read a novel titled "The history of Vikings"

"Well look who finally decided to get up." Klaus said with a smile, snapping the book shut.

"Maybe if your little sidekick hadn't snapped my neck, I wouldn't have had to make you wait." I growled back at him, fidgeting, trying to get my hands loose.

"That's not going to work." Klaus sang, nodding towards my hands. "And even if it did, I could outrun you even on my worst of days." He said with a chuckle.

"You wish." I retorted back to him. But he knew I knew I didn't have a chance.

"Caroline, don't be foolish. I'm surprised your partner in crime hasn't showed up. I expected him hours ago. Unless…." He trailed off. "Unless you didn't tell him you were coming. Meaning you're out here, all alone with us monsters."

"Of course Damon knows where I am." I say back, regretting not bringing Damon with me.

A door creaked to my left as I saw Stefan looming in the shadows. I growl at him immediately, fiercely angry about our earlier encounter.

"Hush now Caroline. I need to speak to my own partner in crime." Klaus said shushing me with his hand, only making me growl louder.

Klaus led himself outside, Stefan following in a line like an honorable soldier. The sight of that threatened to bring up the o-negative blood from lunch.

A noise from the doorway Stefan had previously been standing at caught my attention. I whipped around to see Damon's crystal blue eyes inches from mine.

"It takes every restraint in my body not to kill you right now." He said shaking his head at me.

"Whatever. You can be mad at me later. A little help here." I say motioning to my tied up hands.

"I should have just left you here, let the evil duo have their way with you." he says unknotting the cloth from my hands.

"Why didn't you?" I say sternly, careful not to be too loud.

"No need to whisper darling. I already knew he was here." Klaus says from behind me. Damon and I take a defensive stance, Klaus and Stefan doing the same.

"This is not a war you will win." Klaus continues. But my eyes are fixated on Stefan. He hadn't said a single word yet, his eyes bored into my head like a dark abyss.

"How good to see you, brother." Damon said mockingly, stretching out the last word. Stefan didn't take his eyes off me. Damon didn't even wait for a response before lunging at Klaus. They took off thrashing around the house, eventually making their way outside.

Stefan and I just continued to dance around each other, moving exactly when the other did.

Slowly I began "You're making a huge mistake, Stefan. This isn't who you are. Klaus is strong, but you can beat him. Just come with us and we can figure something out. My dad learned how to fight compulsion, you can too."

He shook his head at me.

"I came here to help you and you just turned me over like a piece of meat." I cried breathing heavily trying to suppress the cry in my throat.

"That's what you are Caroline. Don't you get it? You don't mean anything to me anymore. None of you do. Go home where you belong." Stefan roared at me.

"That's not true. You still care deep down somewhere I know you do. After everything you can't just give up. That's not the Stefan I know." I screamed back.

"Why won't you just leave? Go back to Tyler. Leave me alone." He bantered back.

"I can't leave. I wish that I could and just forget everything Stefan but I cant. I love you too much." I yelled back

Shock plastered on his face. The only emotion I had seen in days.

I loved Stefan.

 **Please please review I love hearing your comments good and bad!**


End file.
